The Grim Reaper In Highschool Redone Again
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: a restart to The Grim Reaper in Highscool? same as before but better in my opinion. You know my drill and how i go so yea, rated m for language, lemon, violence, gore, the hole nine Shinigamisemapi666 yards.
1. Chapter 1 - the begining

HEY! Guess what? RESTART! i have been away for a while, and now that i am back, i reread my series, and i hate what i did... So, I am restarting it from scratch! The old story won't be taken down, but the new one will be posted up and be more recent. Now, onto posting dates. I will probably only be able to post like once every THREE months... I know it is a long time but their is a reason and while i would love to keep writing for you all, i have got other things to do as well. Anyone who is following me and knows about my Youtubing that i am starting, Elsword is coming along, but it's gonna take more time for me to get that uploaded. Another note, i am now also writing an eBook, if you all are interested, you can find out more about my book on my email, Google+, and, i will also do a blog with the Google doc for my followers. All links to these will be down in the bottom after the story is over. Now, onto story details.

Description - This story follows the life of Tsukune, who is sent to be the Grim Reaper for Yokai Academy. Along is way, he meets the groupies that make up his Harem and as well some other OC characters who will show up later and have their description as the story progresses... ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 1 - Every life must start, every life must end

Tsukune's P.O.V.

It was a dark night, rain pouring down while i stood on top of a roof, my hoodie covering me from the falling drops of water. '**Disgusting, every last one of them.**' i though, spitting down off the roof to the people below me. '**They hurt each other and wonder why i show no pity.**' Jumping off the building, i landed hard on the pavement below, causing air to go out away from me, getting head to turn to find nothing as the source. for a while, i stood still, staring into the mans eyes before taking out my hidden blade, swinging it hard and cutting a large gash into his throat, but to others, he just fell down dead, no cut or marks. Chuckling, i went to the dead body, cutting it up for while a small glowing ball floated out after i finished carving out his chest. "**Bout damn time, i'm hungry.**"

Taking the ball, i held it up before tossing it into my mouth, giving it a few chews before swallowing it. I gagged a bit, holding down while i groaned, my stomach still growling. "**Damn it. I was kinda hoping to set off killing their for at least two days.**" i sighed, standing up while shaking some of the water off of me. "**Well, lets hope they have good food their.**"

-Next morning-

I was on a bus, sitting quietly in the back seat away from other yokai students who felt the need to all scream to speak. the buss driver looked to me, seeing the growing irritation and nodded to me. Smiling, i cleared my throat, then looked over everyone. "**SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!**" A sudden silence worked its way over the bus, causing everyone to shiver in their seat, including the bus driver. "**Thank you.**" The tunnel took away the light, but was replaced by either artificial light from lamps or the occasion flame from a lighter. The silence remained till the bus came to a stop, setting us on the next to the end of the tunnel before rushing back off. "Most of the kids looked up at the building timidly while i chuckled, walking ahead.

The dark forest surrounded me, giving me a feeling like i was at home, turning my normal scowl into a minute smile that would have gone unnoticed by many. I continued along the path, listening to bats squeal while i walked, while the crows flew to me, one in specific landing onto my shoulder and staying put. "**Oh, good to see you Otoha, how do you do?**" He squawked at me, moving to sit on top of my head. "**Wonderful, i hope you two do well together.**" The two of us talked more, till the sound of some girl screaming and a bike crashing got our attention, giving me time to jump and catch the falling girl, kicking the bike for it to spin, the frame of it going over a branch and making it stop.

she curled up into my arms, expecting the fall to hit her and found nothing, giving her the reason to look up to me and yelping. I sigh, setting her down softly while i undid my shirt. "**Um, sir, are -**" she was silenced by a mouthful of my neck, her small fangs digging in and blood going down her throat. She remains motionless, drinking the crimson liquid the flowed into her mouth for an unknown time before drawing back licking the wound shut, moaning softly from its taste. I stood, taking her bike off the tree while handing it back and leaving only a note for her.

Moka's POV

The man had let me, walking a head till he was out of my range of sight, giving me a reason to look at the note now.

_Never speak to me, never talk of me, if you do, your fate will forever change and i will kill_ _you._

'**And who does he think he is saying he will kill us, he didn't have one once of yokai energy.**' '**Well i don't know, but, you do have to admit it, he was cute.**' looking down at my watch i grew a shocked face, dropping my bike and making a dead sprint, '**I'M GONNA BE LATE!**'

Tsukune's POV

I sat down in the classroom, taking the furthest back seat away from everyone else, literally giving me four seat. As everyone talked, out teacher walked in, looking over the class before hitting a ruler on the desk, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome class, i'm your home room teacher Mrs. Nekonome!" The male students were drooling while looking at her, while i simply turned my head away from her, closing my eyes while i listened to her rant. She must have noticed me and called out my name, making my groan while i opened my eyes to glare at her. "**What do you want were-cat?**" "For not paying attention, i want you to be the first to give us your favorite piece of literature, note it can't be from any manga or be withing 150 years of our time." "**That which is not dead can eternal lie, And with strange aeons, even death may die.**" She looked a bit shocked, jumping back a bit. "How do you know that quote?"

"**My father always told me this as a child, expecting me to understand why i do what i must, you may not understand what i mean as thy why i do this, but you aren't supposed to, now be quite and let me sleep.**" She was going to rebuttal when the same girl from this morning busted through the door, panting while she apologized for being late. "Well miss Moka, please have a seat, preferably one next to our trouble maker, Tsukune." she looked over to me, then smiled. "**OH, hi blood guy.**" Mrs. Nekonome looked confused, waving her hand for her to explain. "**I helped her out this morning cuz she had anemia, i gave her a blood transfusion and that's the bottom line, now shut up. Second note, did i not tell you to mention or talk to you brat?**" She was taken aback by that, but her necklace shook hard, pointing out at me and shaking very hard. "**You do not scare me brat, so shut up.**" **  
><strong>

I stood up, kicking the window open and did a magic trick of disappearing, aka, me jumping out the window without leaving a trail. Teh studnent all went to the window, wondering what was going on.

-that afternoon after school-

Moka's POV

'**You will find that boy now.**' '**Why would i do that? i don't like him, even if he did give us blood.**' '**You will do this because i said so! This is my body, you will do as i say!**' i sighed, walking over to the vending machine and grabbing a drink of tomato juice while i took a sip before spitting it back out. '**It taste awful.**' Someone was behind me, reaching around my waist and pulling me against them, licking my ear. "Hey babe, how about we go find someplace to be alone and have some fun with each other." I struggled against him, pushing him away while i ran off into the forest, though he was close behind me. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" I ran more, hiding behind a tree while he continued on the supposed direction i went in. i sighed while sitting down, catching my breath before something wrapped around my leg, pulling me up to the face of an ogre.

"Though you could run, well, i can change that." He started to throw me against the threes, breaking my back and ribs while i screamed in pain, trying to hold myself up. While i groaned, he walked up to me, putting his arm around my neck and squeezing the air out of me. "Doesn't matter if you are dead or not, you will still be my fuck toy." I closed my eyes just as a loud bang hit, and i wasp dropped. Expecting a hit, i curled up again, but found nothing except the same feeling as when i was on the bike. '**Please don't tell me its him.**' "You bitch, i'm gonna kiLL YOU!" the man set me down softly, whispering in my ear. "**Keep your eyes closed, if you open them, you will meet the same fate as him.**"

Tsukune's POV

I set Moka down on the ground, looking over to the ogre, "**Leave now before this gets ugly.**" He chuckled, grabbing my head and pulling me up. "I sound be telling you that you bitch. Now, what was it you said in class again? on yes, it was die." I sigh, pulling my body up to kick him away, landing on top of a branch. "**No, it was, ****That which is not dead can eternal lie, And with strange aeons, even death may die.**" He growled, charging at me while i side stepped every punch, catching one of his arms to flip him over my back and slam him into the ground, making a crater. "**Last chance, turn back now.**" He growled again, punching me and i sighed, pulling out my knife and chanting something in latin. "_**multos me anima mea educet eos qui arma tueri vivendum. Et utquid me sumpsero et animum meum tributum debet deficiam. semper erit anima mea.**_" My black blade start to become covered in red, the blade becoming longer and wider, forming a sword.

He stumbled back now while i took staggered step to him, a demented smile spreading across my face along with a sickening laugh of a mad man. "STAY AWAY!" "**tunc autem non est fun, et occidere volo.**" he screamed more while i got closer, then he went silent, my sword cutting his head off in a clean slice. "**adeo melius est tam quiete.**" Taking the orb that floated out of him, i drooled, shoving it into my mouth and swallowing it all in a gulp and sighing. "**mmmm, a fine convivium mortem.**"

Taking time, i relaxed a bit, turning back to my normal self while i went over to Moka, sighing while i pulled my shirt off and setting it over her back. "**You may look now.**" She groaned, opening her eyes while looking over to the decapitated body over by a tree, its arms pinned to the branches as if he was crucified. Moka backed away, scared while looking me over, seeing no blood or marks that were recent, but only old scars covering my entire body. "**I will explain later, but first, get you ass over here now.**" Reluctantly, she moved back to me, groaning. I lent down to her, tilting my head to the side while pulling her to my neck. "**Take some of my blood now.**"

Seeing the hunger in her eyes, she dove into my neck, biting down and drinking my blood, savoring it with every sip she took. For about five minutes, she help onto me, leaning into my neck while she drank my blood, moaning from it. As she pulled away, i took her arm and placed on a chain bracelet that held a black cross, which started to turn into a tattoo that buried itself into her skin. She looked down at it then back to me. "**What did you just do to me?**"

End of Chapter 1

Yea a cliff hanger, more will be explained next chapter but yea, see you all then

Remember to

Like

Favorite

Review


	2. authors note

Hey guys, listen, I am sorry for not posting anything, i have been really sick recently and now I am well enough to get back to writing. The weirdest thing about it was the fact i know exactly what caused it but its so weird. The reason I was sick was because i was reading a book, and i do not know why, but for some reason, if its romance (a.k.a. everything i read) and the main couple i like i have it set in my mind they must be together, and if they are not, then i get sick. not sick like "ugh, I hate this." I mean like I am really sick, I have a fever, i throw up everything I eat, I am fucking cranky as hell, always wanting to sleep, and weak as fuck. so yea, as you can guess, the couple that I was shipping didn't go, and i got sick... I know it sounds weird, but its legit the truth!


	3. Chapter 2 - the dream and the hunt

Hey guys, Gami here, listen, i looked over it and i forgot one thing that unless you are Latin confused you and that was the translation at the bottom for when Tsukune had spoken Latin. Well, i would tell you all what they are, but you see, i kinda forgot what i had written so yea, i have no idea what it says either, i had them written down in a note pad file so when i find that i will tell you what i said, but i will remember to give the translation at the bottom of the page. Now, this chapter, while a bit rushed, i feel i really owe you for my late absence, so i'm making it a lemon chapter. I wanna try and have myself set to have at least one lemon chapter ever ten chapters, not including authors notes, so yea. BTW, IF I PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE, I WANT YOU TO READ IT! I put them on for a reason, not because i want to but because i;m trying to tell you all something like why i will have late updates or important shit like that! Please, read the notes. Thank you and yes this is an authors note before my writing. I am working on the youtubing stuff for you all along with other things. As soon as i get the hang of it, i am switching a lot of my cover images and doing my own art for them. Side note, my music is working just fine, i will post up songs that i listen to write this for you all to listen to, and post up playlist on my the OFFICAL SHINIGAMISENPAI^^ YOUTUBE! I finally got around to making that, though i was not able to use the the real name, THANK YOU ASS WHO TOOK IT! the email is grimreapersenpai666 (if you wanna talk to me, feel free to message me on the email ^^) Anyway, for this one i won't cuz i am still setting stuff up on the channel, but i think i will have the playlist up next chapter, anyway, ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 2 - Shit will always go down

Tsukune's POV

Moka was sleeping in our now shared dorm, while i was sitting on the couch watching the moon pass over everyone in their sleep, my scowl more evident than what is normally is. Taking in a breath, i throwing my head back, coming to look at an upside down door. "**Why am i so nice? God i need a snack.**" as said, i rolled off the back of the couch and opened my window to do a free fall of the top of the building, rolling as i hit the branch of one of the trees. (Listen to give into the night for what is about to happen.) I smile, my teeth becoming sharp while i jump from the tree and running into the forest, making a trail from my speed as i trail further into the unknown. '**This will be so much fun!**' Stopping outside of the range of sight, a group a dark dressed figures all surrounded a succubus, the girl in the group holding her down while the men took off her clothes, drooling.

My eye twitched while i watched the sight unfold, giving me reason to unsheathe my knife and use some of my yokai to turn invisible. nearing them, i decided to play, speaking in a low, dark, menacing voice. "**Stop now... Turn back before you die.**" The men laughed, turning to their true forms and looked around before turning back to the girl, finding a me, floating upside down with a crazed look on my face. (if you wanna see what the face looks like, imagine a close up of his eyes, twitching while shaking and some utter dialogue with him debating what to do.) "**Big mistake...**" Turning over, i send the boy in front of me into a tree, laughing while i turn to the others, my eyes flashing colors. "H- HE IS A GHOUL!" I laugh like a made man, grabbing the boys throat and chocking him, "**NOPE! NOT EVEN CLOSE!**"

He gagged while i ripped out his throat, his blood covering me while i turn to his friends, who all stammer while running away, carrying their injured friend, leaving the scared succubus on the ground. I walk over to her, lifting her chin up and smiling softly, "**Get the fuck back to your dorm before I kill you as well, and if you tell anyone what you saw, i will make you wish death would come to you.**" The girl stammered, getting up and tripping over her feet, ran back away from me,leaving me and the dead body, and then my bright idea hit me...

Moka's POV

(note we are in here dream, and for this, the text will be in italics.)

_I was laying down on a soft black silk bed, looking out a tall Gothic window over a black field with a bloody red moon standing out in the sky. It was so dark, yet so beautiful. My view was content with the view outside, but was taken away while a pair of strong arms had worked their way around my waist, "**I see you are liking it here.**" I turned my head to get a glimpse of the boy who had saved me, but still, i had no idea what his name was. "**W-why are you here?**" His head cocked to the side while he looked at me, "**This is our honeymoon, you know, that event that a bide and groom take on after they have been married.**" I gave him a stupid look while i looked at my hand, finding that their was a two rings on my hand, both mixing together to make an odd shape over the black metal it was cased on. (take a soul from soul eater, paint is a solid crimson red, make is a carved stone, cut it in half, put it on two black rings, slap the bitches together, that is what Moka's ring look like.) I stammer a bit while i see a similar ring on his hand, only difference what his was black and white. _

_He sighed, rubbing my arms. "**Understand this is a dream, and that i am only a single though that lives for one night Moka, what happens your dreams stay with only you.**" I look back at him, then to my wrist. "**DO you know what this is?**" i hold it up, then nodded yes. "**cuffling mortis, mortem alligans mortali. This is a good sign for you.**" "**English please, i do not know Latin.**" He sighed, laying back, "**I know what it is, but i can not tell you directly, it would go against what i am meant to do, the fact i told you in Latin is because you have heard it in Latin before, you just need to remember what it means.**" "**But I have never learned Latin.**" _

_He sighed, sitting and and looking me in the eyes.. Did he always have black and red eyes? "**I guess it would mean you heard it while you were asleep and you didn't ask what it meant.**" Thinking about that, it did make sense, but then he got close, really close. "**Moka, if I could, Then i would tell you everything, but unfortunately, I can't.**" '**I can't believe it, he is so nice, but, in real life, he is just an ass... But...**' I gave him a soft smile, which lead to him leaning in and kissing me. MY body instantly stiffened up, shock all over my face. For a while, all he did was hold onto me before it seemed less weird, and at that point, I was returning the kiss back to him. '**Why am i- Fuck it, i don't care at this point, its my dream after all.**' The two of us draw back, taking shallow breaths while I had decided to try and take the lead, laying him down. "**Go with it.**" _

_WARNING LEMON!_

_He nodded yes, giving me a small smile while i had moved down his body, and for someone his size, he was fairly built. '**Well this will be fun.**' Smirking, i move to take off his pants, seeing the massive bulge already popping out. "**I see your excited for this.**" Chuckling, i take off his shorts as well, seeing his massive cock stand straight up. "**Why wouldn't i be? After all, for what time we have, your my wife, and why wouldn't i be excited about fucking my wife?**" I blushed a bit, covering my face before i felt his hand wrap around me. "**You are adorable when you blush Moka.**" I blushed more, then felt his arms move, one rubbing up and down my back while his other arm shad founds its way around my waist, his hand resting on my ass. i sigh, happy with my spot, but yelp and struggled under his strong grip when i had felt that his hand and grabbed onto my ass and squeezed it. He chuckled, flipping us over and uncovering my top. He smirked, moving down to lick one of my erected nipples, which in turn, I had let out a not so quiet moan. being some what evil i guess, his teeth sharpened, which he had used to push my nipple around or have it be pushed into it, all of it felt amazing though. With one arm, he had moved it up my body, then grabbing onto my my open boob, squeezing it while he played with my other nipple in-between his thumb and finger. I moan louder, but to him, it just meant to tease her more._

_letting my breast go, he sat up on his knees, showing off his cock while uncovering me, and then i realized, i had nothing on my bottom half. "**mmm, I see, even if you want this Moka.**" i try and hide myself while all he did was hold my arms over my head with one arm while his free arm had pried my legs open, looking down at me with a soft smile. "**I know your afraid, but trust me.**"i looked confuse then realization hit, in a sense when i felt him go into me. I squirmed under him, trying to get away from the pain of him, but after going through all of me, i was hit hard, not by pain, by a deep and strong sense of warmth and pleasure. I moaned loudly trying to arch myself up and get him in me deeper. He got what i was trying to do, and started to move, HARD._

_I moan louder while I feel him shove his massive cock into me, even if I was a virgin, it was amazing, even if he had just broken my hymen a minute before. I moan loudly, grinding against him when he pushes into me, making his cock rub up against my cervix. "**So good!... SO BIG!**" i moan, panting under him while he groans, leaning in to kiss me. I moan into him mouth, kissing him back while i pushed my body up against his, rubbing my erected nipples on his chest while he dominated me. He groaned louder, letting go of my arms to pick me up and hold my back, forcing his cock deeper into me, literally having it go past my cervix and into my womb, and it felt beyond anything i could have imagined. _

_I screamed in pleasure, tightening up on him while I came. He groaned loudly, holding onto me while he fucked me harder. All I did was moan, holding onto him tighter while he cock was ravaging my insides, and of course I loved this feeling. Nothing i have ever done could describe how this felt, (no i will not describe it cuz i do not know what it feels like and i'm not a fucking girl, so yea, ask a girl you know who has had sex and ask them what it feels like.) he had kept on going for a while, and i came again before i felt his warm seeds spilling into me, which left us falling to our side, panting. I wrap my arms around him in a soft hug, panting still while i rest my head softly on his chest. "**That was amazing... Shit, I never asked your name...**" He laughed, patting my head, "**Well, you are waking up soon, so you can ask the real me soon, but just remember, i am always here for you in your dreams.**" I frown a bit, looking up to him, "**But i want to stay here with you.**" _

_He chuckles, brushing some hair out of my face, "**I know you do, but you have to, we can be together every night, and you can do the same thing with the real me, all you need to do is make me fall in love with you.**" he give me a soft kiss before patting my head, "**WE will see each other again Moka.**" _

-end of dream and lemon-

I wake up groggily, opening my eyes and seeing that one thing on my wrist, along with a chain connecting me to the boy who in my dream, just dominated me. "**Um, hey, person? Are you okay?**" He looked at me, a scowl covering his face, "**What the hell do you want?**" I was a bit taken back but i remember what his dream version said, and looked at him. "**A few things actually. One, what is this thing on my wrist. Second, I want to know your name. Finally, I am a bit hungry some food would be lovely.**" He sighed, putting up a knife he had, which i backed away from, worried for my life. "**In order of how you asked, what is on your wrist is also on mine, because you would not listen, i am having to keep you close, also, its called binding life, pretty much what it does is keep you from doing anything stupid because I know what must happen, so its your leash. Two, my name is non of your fucking concern, but if you must call me anything, call me Tsukune. And lastly, if you want food, you have got three options, drink blood, go drink the tomato juice i have, or go without.**" I sigh, nodding my head while i got up, heading to the kitchen. '**H****onestly, I don't even know what to do, and I only talk to him for a MINUTE!**"

end of chapter 2

yea, i wanna try and keep the genre of my story close to the manga and anime, so their will be comedy in here as well.

remember to

like

favorite

review


	4. Chapter 3 - my past

I, am both mentally and physically punishing myself right now... That was the worst and must epic let down of a fight i did in the last chapter, I truly hate myself for that. I am going to fix that though, with this chapter... What this Chapter will be is, you all are probably why Tsukune is such an ass, well, this chapter will explain everything. This is Tsukune's life as a Grim Reaper... Also, one of you all complained who i never have Tsukune as anything other than the Grim Reaper, and wanted him like a demon or half demon... I LOVE THE GRIM REAPER, HE OR SHE IS MY LIFE! Now their will be O.C. characters, and here they are

O.C. Charter list!

Tsukune - You already know him, but he has a different name.(Iudcium)

Tsubaki - If you all remember my first time doing Monsters in purgatory, Tsubaki is a second generation Grim Reaper who is a bit annoying, and why she is annoying will be told in this chapter. his original Latin name (Corde)

Allan - Allan is like Tsukune's and Tsubaki's older brother, and he is one of those people who just plain evil. Allan looks a bit like a blond Alucard from Hellsing but he is not as tall or strong, minus his powers as well. His eyes are like all Grim Reaper, being a bloody red. Allan is unlike all his family and instead of using blade, he uses two shotguns. (fortune)

Dregor - Dregor is the grim reaper uncle, but he is not a grim reaper, but instead is a member of a Gabriel arc angel class, made mainly for controlling those who are alive and helping out Gabriel.

Manya - Manya is the daughter of a demon, who is in love with Tsukune while they are both young. Tsukune is also in love with her, their is a development between these two families and Manya was taken by Satan... If you want to relate Manya looks to anyone, imagine a young silver hair Moka but is nicer.

Before we start, this story takes place when humans are starting out, and Tsukune is for his age about 4 along with Manya. This will also be taken place in the eyes of a four year old so yea, go with it.

Chapter 3 - my past

Tsukune's POV

Fortune and I were out in the walking in the mama's and dada's garden, talking a bit when we had ran into uncle, who was pushing a man down with a girl next to him, who was hitting his leg. I look to uncle then run over, pulling on his pants and getting his attention. "OH, hey their Iudcium, what are you doing?" I pull on him away from the man, then looking to him then back to my uncle. "**No.**" was all i said, trying to help the poor man up when the girl came to me, hugging me and crying onto my back. My uncle looked upset, pulling me away. "Stay put Iudcium, this man has done terrible things, and he must pay for what he has done." I growl, pulling at him again, this time using more strength to throw him out of my way before going to the man again, picking up this time and glaring at my uncle. "**No.**" **  
><strong>

I pulled the man to my home, the girl following me while Fortune and my uncle looked at me with wonder. I payed no attention to them while i kicked the door open, grunting while i pull the man into my home, the girl staying close to him. Reaching one of my maids, she saw what i was doing, taking him from me and helping him up, others joining her while he was carried to the room that fixed you. The girl looked at me, crying again and pushing herself into my chest. I was unsure of what to do when my mama walked in, seeing the her. "**Iudcium, what is going on here,**" she asked, kneeling down and patting the girls head. With my speech still very minimal, I merely pointed to the maid who was running down the hall, looking for something. "**You their, did you make this little girl cry?**" her voice dipped down a bit, eye glaring at her. "N-no madam, master Iudcium had brought in a very injured demon and the little one came with him, i presume that she is her daughter."

She nodded yes to her, and the maid went back to her search, leaving the three of us their. "**Son, please take her to your room and play with her, let mommy take care of the rest of this.**" I node yes to her, picking the girl up who yelp, curling up into my arms while i carry her to my room. I pushed my door open, setting her down on my bed and sitting with her, rubbing her back. She creed more, holding onto me for dear life. I hug her, still rubbing her back while she mumbled something into me, though i had trouble understanding it. "**What?**" i said, tilting my head and looking at her. She stopped crying for a second, looking up at me and speaking with a soft voice. "**Thank you...**" I smile at her a bit, hugging her a bit tighter, "**You're welcome.**" I let her go for a second, running over to my closet and pulling out sparring sword. "**Wanna play?**" She looked at it, taking it and turning it in her hand. "**What is it?**"

I laugh, patting her head, "**I have no clue either, daddy said that they were something hitty thingy.**" She laughed at that, pointing it at me, and it must have been to heavy for her because you could see the wood shaking. I set mine down, walking behind her. "**Na, you can't do it like me, hold it with both hands.**" getting behind her, I helped her get the hang of it, the wood no longer shaking as bad as it was. I chuckle, grabbing mine and doing the same as her. "**To swing it, you want to move like this.**" taking time, i slowed down my movement, performing a slow swing to show her what to do. **  
><strong>

The girl nodded yes, doing the sane thing as me very slowly, but it was so sloppy. I laugh more, falling down to see her looking at me. "**What?**" Taking time to quiet down my laughter, i pulled myself back up, holding my stick. "**You got it but you need to do two things, the big thing is move, and the second is speed it up.**" She glared at me, setting it down. "**Show.**" was all she said, and I smirked to her, getting into my normal stance. Taking a breath, I started down some simple swings before picking up my pace, performing mildly fast kendo moves. (he can see into the past and future if you remember fro my old story, so yes he knows what kendo is.) She simply watched while I continued, walking over to pick up the second one and try to perform muashi. Her mouth fell open while i picked up my pace more complex stuff, mainly things like tossing on of the hitty thingys up while doing a certain move and catching it or sending it back into the air by hitting up up. I continued doing things like that for a while before one of the maids walked in, taking the girl away. I stopped, saying bye while she walked out. '**She was nice.**' i though to myself, setting my sword to the side of my bed...

-We had continued to play together, growing really close with both of our families, but they didn't like my uncle any. But, for about 12,000 mortal years, we had played together, and at one time she fell and from what my bubby told me we had "**Smooched,**" which i didn't get.

Around our 15,000 mortal years of knowing each other, my really problem struck... I was becoming a young grim... Form what mommy and daddy told me, it was when i would start acting more like how I was born to be, and it was really bad. Today for instant, Manya and i were out in our garden, playing with each other while my mommy had my baby sister, Corde laying down in her crib that mommy had brought out for her. (this is when Tsubaki is a baby so yea.) "**Iudciu, what is that?**" she asked, pointing to my sheath on my belt. "**Mom said it was my shield, and that unless it was a really big bad thing, never to take it out.**" (Iudciu is what Manya calls Tsukune becuase they are still young and want to shorten things to make it easy.) She nodded yes, getting her attention side tracked my my uncle, who was glaring at her. "Hello Iudcium, may i talk to your little friend here for a bit?" Manya hid behind me, shaking a bit while i looked up at him, "**Yes, just let me talk with Manya first.**" He nodded okay, walking back a bit to sit. "**I don't wanna talk to the mean man Iudciu.**" **  
><strong>

I smile to her, hugging her and whispering, "**I will be behind you all the time, no worries.**" I felt her nod yes, walking to my uncle slowly while he and her walked inside, i followed closely and silently. The three of us walked for a bit, till they had reached my dad's book filled room, to which he pushed her in. "Get in here now!" he growled, shutting the door behind him. I gasp, rumping up and crawling up the pillar to the polls on the ceiling, working my way to the open roof room, finding that Manya was being beaten by my uncle, and i snapped. I screamed in pure rage, getting his attention while i drop down, puling out my shield which started out as a handle, then a read water poured out of my eyes and cut formed on my body, with more of the red water coming out, forming a large blade which i pointed to my uncle. "**NO!**" (for music, look up shadows die by black veil brides) my eyes turned to a solid black, and my back arched forward, strands of cloth coming out of my back and wrapping around my body. (imagine a small version of the cover for this story, that is what he looks like but the eye is a dark red almost black, for Tsukune, he see things like he is color blind in this state.)

My uncle growled, walking to me when I had barely moved, cutting his cheek. He felt the liquid flow down his face and he grew angry, his white wings unfolding and making him look large while he flapped them once, both causing hi to fly and to send feathers at me. I stood still, using the clothes to widen and protect both me and Manya from the razor feathers. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU BRAT!" putting the clothes back in place, i looked up to him, pointing the blade at him while i somehow chanted in a dark voice. "**Et ego spondeo symbolum nisi viventi. Ponam iudicium in gladio immortalitatis accipiam tanten ad vitam meam. tibi offero sanitatis meae, consumptis carnibus, adhæsit anima mea, et ego spondeo stan Deus aeterna erunt: quae omnia meto maius bonum, quod ego sub semper. Ut semper in te me bono animo et virtute. i nunc tibi munus est ut mors ero mors mortis sum. ut in aeternum foederis mei vobiscum.**" The blade started to turn back to a liquid while it changed shapes, forming a fatter, longer, and darker blade. He glared at me, charging at me and sending me through the wall, right into the garden with my mom. She screamed, running over and pulling me away, holding onto me while my uncle had went back to the book room, then i heard it. All at once their was a blood curdling scream and silence, and i broke.

In one move, i broke free, and everything went black...

-years later-

For me, it had been 5 years sense my uncle had killed Manya, and ever sense that day, i have hated everyone, even my own parents. All i would do is go out and kill humans, destroying their physical remains with no remorse. I brought forth the name Grim Reaper, I was the black plague, i was the first and the most feared grim reaper their was. For many years after the mass murder and near extinction of all thing living, i had went quiet, hiding away from everyone till I found it. Nestled quietly in the Yokai world was what i searched for, the faint but undeniable feeling that i had so many years ago. I felt Manya, and till the day i was given a small sector, i had roamed over the Yokai realm, searching for that running soul... Now here i am, holding onto what i think is my Manya with a chain and handcuff, wanting to make sure she stays with me...

End of chapter 3

well, i think that explains it up. Uncle killed only friend, now you hate everyone, become feared, and kill everyone. Find the soul again and hold onto it for dear life. I did good i think, and i did fairly nice on the fight scene i guess, but i will see another time.

Remember to

like

favorite

review


	5. authors note - URGENT!

Guys, for today, I am doing an early omegle chat because tomorrow I have to spend time at a family dinner, its a video chat under fanfiction and to show it is me, the first thing I will say will be the title to my popular story, The Grim Reaper in High School (it will be written just like that)

I will stay on as long as I can guys but i can not stay up all night so yea.


	6. Chapter 4 - death of Tsukune

SO yea guys, listen, I am really busy so I am not gonna be able to work so much on my stories, I'm not stopping, I'm just saying... Anyway, lets just get to the story now.

Chapter 4 - more to my problems

Tsukune's POV

Kuyo and his gangs were looking over some cases about dead bodies being found around school, all with the bodies being brutally over killed, no organs at all, the body forming a letter, and a number made out of blood to the side of it, perfectly staining the green grass. He growled in frustration, punching one of his weaker members who groaned, rubbing his sore arm. "HOW IS DOING THIS?!" All the members shrugged, backing away while he threw out a fireball, hitting a near by tree. "Find the man how did this so I can burn him to a crisp..." he said in a creepy calm voice. I smile, hopping down from the tree and walking over to the scene, smiling while looking over the body. "**Seems like you have got a big case here, wouldn't you agree Kuyo?**" He glared at me, pointing in the direction of the school. "Get to class now simple... Wait, why do i not sense any Yokai energy off of you, and why do you smell human?" Taking a breath, I give him a sickening grin, glaring back at him. "**Would you believe me if I said I AM human?**" He laughs, looking at me and then giving me a sadistic grin. "Then according to our laws, I get to kill you."

Taking a few steps forward, i was standing over him, showing off how what a real sadistic grin was. "**I... AM... HUMAN...**" The people surrounding us had walked in, pulling me off to the disciplinary room. "Have all students affiliated with him brought to me personally, it seems we have to show what happens when you even think of dealing with humans."

Moka's POV

I was with my club, sitting down to look over news of a murder string going on. "So girls, what have you found out?" Kurumu looked to him, glaring a bit. "Well, besides that they are murders, and that they are brutal, nothing, we did find more evidence to the peeping tom case." Gin nodded, walking over to his seat. "I guess we will have more to deal with then. Oh yea, Moka, you know that one kid you share a room with, whats his name again?" I look to him, holding my hands up in protest. "**It's by force that I have to, says that he is making sure fate works out or somethings, but yea, you are talking about, for what he will let me know, his name is Tsukune.**" "I just got wind of it, but from what i heard, he is a human, and is being hung for being human, Kuyo I think is gonna burn hi as an example." I looked at him a bit, then started to laugh, falling out of my seat. "**Oh, that is funny, that truly is!**" I got up. holding my sides while my laughs turned to contorted chuckles. "**Their is no way he is human, no human could even take on a weak spirit, let alone a perverted/ homicidal orc. Did any of you see that body?**" Both nodded no, making me look weirdly at them. "**Well what happened was that the orc had tried to kill and rape me, but Tsukune came in, and in a minute flat, the orc was not only dead, it was complete over kill. The body was ripped to shreds, all of his organ but the intestines were gone, but those were used to hang his head while the bones were made into a cross that held his body together on the outside. If a human could do that, then that will be the day hell has frozen over.**"

When I had finished, the others turned cold, but then, the over speakers came on, with Kuyo, the head of the public safety committee on the other end. "Students of Yokai Academy, please head out to the central court yard now, the newspaper club will be in front, this is an order now!" All four us grew white faces, walking out to the court yard where on a meal cross hung Tsukune, who was smiling down on all of us. I gasped at the sight, while my inner half just laughed, watching intently. Kuyo was standing under Tsukune, fire erupting from his fist while Tsukune was being set ablaze. Many of us were expecting to hear him scream, but instead they heard two things. one was the fact that I was screaming, my skin turning reddish while Tsukune was laughing, turning his head upward. Kuyo grew an angered face, putting more fire over Tsukune, throwing fie balls onto his body while the flesh on him melted away. Everyone was either focused on Tsukune as he died laughing, or me. As Kuyo finished off his work, he turned to face us, pointing to the burnt skeleton. "For hiding a human, you all are sentenced to death." The guards surrounded us, and then, their was the noise. The same sound Tsukune was making while he died, a sickening chuckle.

We all turned, finding that the skeleton of Tsukune was no longer their, and Kuyo eyes grew wide. "W-what have I done?!" The same laugh filled the air again, along with a black Yokai energy, literally pushing the barrier out to the point it would break. Cracks formed, before finally settling while the school was encased in black, and nothing could be seen. Screams were heard, and the feeling of blood splatters over anyone close was clear. In the dark, someone was killing us off. The feeling that was in the air grew heavy, along with how much the smell of blood was. the black faded, and what was in everyone view, or who was left alive, was not a pretty one. Teachers and students alike were all dead, torn apart, hung, any form of death their was either hanging, floating, or laying in front of us. I held my stomach, not for hunger, in fact, it was the exact opposite. My stomach curled at everything, but what was in the middle, shocked me. Tsukune, his body alive, sitting in the middle while he munched on a heart. I screamed in fear, making him turn to me, his eyes dark red and gave me a silent hush. He took another bite from the heart, chewing it while blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, which even if it made me sick, gave him an incredibly sexy look to him.

"**H-how are you still alive? Didn't you confess to being human?!**" Once again, he gave he the silent hush, setting his finger on his lips while he finished his heart. I gagged, sitting down, being careful of the blood everywhere. He stayed in his spot, ripping a man apart while he digested his organs, finishing off his first, then second kidney.

Tsukune's POV

Moka and I had moved from my feast of corpse, moving out of the blood stained grounds to my dorm, having her sit on the bed while i stood in the doorway. "**How are you still alive?**" she asked me, looking down sighed, lifting my wrist up and pointing to the chain. **"Two reasons, one, the chains that connect us has us share pain and physical damage, We both felt the flames, the fact is, I was kind enough to take most of the pain for you, but do not mistake me, i still gave you a quarter of what it was really like. The second reason is the fact I can not die, if you wish to relate it to anything, think of me like a phoenix, you can try to kill me, but I will be reborn and rise from my ashes.**" Once again, she looked at the chain, pulling at it lightly. "**What yokai are you really?**" Once again, i sigh to her question. "**That is like asking what is the meaning of life, I do not know, and even if I did know, I would never tell you.**" I take my knife out of the sheath, running the tip against my wrist. Moka gasped while the blood slowly slipped out, but not red... It was black...

end of chapter 4

yea, i know, its not long nor perfect, but i am working on some other things, so please understand that, anyway, I will try to work on the story to make it better in the next chapter, also, I am working on youtube, but right now, i am restarting my music stuff, so I have to literally download all my music again, god help me T_T.


	7. POLLLS!

Hey guys, so, yea, right now, I have got no clue what to write on! It is driving me made, but, that is why I Have you all. RIGHT NOW! I am offering up a poll, I want all of you to think of something you like that a fan-fiction can be written about, a basic plot to it (nothing fancy, just like a basic outline of things like what it is, who all is in it, all that good jazz.) I want you all to do this, leave me (If you are doing this it must be here for it even count) A pm about it, when I find the top 10 that I like, they will all be listed on a different post, and you all will vote for the write I will do. Note, for the thing that is chosen, I MUST know what it is, so if it takes a while for it to appear, understand why (not all creepy past, Five Nights at Freddy's, and all that good horror stuff will not be taken due to my doctor orders. For horror fans, send in stuff, and I will review over it to see if it will be within my doctors guide lines of horror.

Now, that is it for now, but we will take later everyone, also, Saturday morning Omegle video chat is canceled due to the fact that i plan staying up for the next two nights trying to write something, and I plan to take Saturday off to either game, try to record, try to do twitch, or just sleep, it is not decided yet. For anyone who wishes to try and join me in a game, I run under the user-name MCRGerard (my main account that is not for gaming.) Send me up a chat their and we will do some stuff, see you all later.


	8. Elsword AU

Hi peoplez of the Gami fan basin, I am here to tell you as of this upload i am playing Elsword and I want you all to join me. If you play elsword, please join me in elders 5, if you do not play, get the game and start playing, it is amazing!. I will be in elders village waiting for anyone who can bring me this phrase. "add is the pedo." or "Gami is life, Gami is love." Yea, i know it is mean to the people who play ads, but i have never liked adds, so, yea. Anyway, i will be under the user name MCRGerard and if things go right, these videos will come out Sunday mornings and will be up on youtube by Monday if i can find the videos. Now, i will see you all later, Gami, out! oh, and those of you who are wondering,m so far no stories have been given to me, but idea for chapters, which i will do later, The Grim Reaper in High School is still being worked on for the next chapter, and if you meet me their, i will give you so heads up on stories, and some other inside information. Also, ext week, I HAVE A PARTNERSHIP! Yes people, starting next week, Shinigamismepai will no longer be a single man, but two guys. MY best friend/ brother from another mother will be joining me here. Now, he has a different way of doing things and will also have some other ideas for stories to which i do not know a lot about. bottom line, the second half of my partner ship will be more anime, half brownie (he loves my little pony) plus some book ideas from steven king, who which it may shock most, i have ever read a book from (he never really caught my interest like james patterson or lauren kate.) Now, onto ELSWORD!1


End file.
